Casual Encounters
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Kim Possible searches online for love and finds our some very unexpected things about a person she thought she knew.
1. A Casual Encounter

Casual Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Craig's List, or 'I Kissed a Girl' by Kate Perry and I'm not receiving  
any money for my writings.

Click. Click.

"Craig's list dot com." Kim said to herself as she typed on her computer. "Yada yada... Colorado... all right...  
scroll down..."

She glanced at the door that is still closed, then clicked on another link.

"Casual encounters..." She said and started scrolling down.

"Huh. Only one new one... let's see what it says." She said and then started to read.

_SWF (18) seeking SWF (16-24) for casual encounter, possible FWB. Discretion essential. Femmes only. D/D  
free. Smoke free. 420 ok. Serious inquiries only. NO PICTURES! Email me at lovely angel at yahoo dot com._

"Well, she's clean but a stoner so... what the hell." Kim said and copied the email address before opening up  
her own Yahoo! mail account and pasting the address. She then selected the message box and began to type...

_Angel, I'm an 18/f from Middleton. Want to meet? Name the place/time and I'll see you there.  
~Rose_

She sent the email and then sighed before leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms over her head to  
crack her back. A moment later she heard a soft chime and blinked as she sees a response.

_Il Giardino Terrazza__, Upperton. 4 PM. Name will be 'Angelo.' Be punctual and be discrete.  
~Angel_

"Wow. Kinda demanding..." Kim says. "But if she's willing, who am I to complain?"

She looked at the time—1:30 PM—then shut off her computer and walked to her closet before taking out a  
lovely black dress which she carelessly cast onto her bed. She then reached into the top of her closet and  
removed a box which she carefully carried over to her dresser. She pulled out a drawer and grabbed out a pair  
of black lace panties which she tossed onto the bed as well before walking out of her room and down the hall  
to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked in, she heard the sound of her brothers running down the  
hall and thundering down the stairs before the front door slammed shut.

"Tweebs." She said to herself as she closed the door and quickly disrobed. She gazed at her nude form for a  
long moment before lifting her eyebrow. "Looks like I'm getting kinda shaggy..."

She turned on the shower and let it warm up before stepping under the torrent of water, letting it cascade  
down her well-toned body.

"Ahh..." She sighs, exulting in the feeling of the water sluicing across her skin. She reaches down and grabs a  
loofah sponge before pouring a dollop of peach body scrub onto it and drawing it across her skin and leaving  
a trail of suds in its wake.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim rinsed off the last of the suds, leaving clean skin in its wake. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of  
strawberry shampoo and poured some into her palm before massaging it into her hair, starting at the scalp  
and working outward through her hair. As she finished, she rinsed it from her hair and then massaged in some  
conditioner, piling her hair atop her head before reaching over and grabbing a can of shaving cream. She then  
set to the task of removing every last hair below her eyebrows.

"Much better..." She said as she rinsed out the excess conditioner and washed off the last bit of shaving cream  
before turning off the water and stepping out. She grabbed a towel, dried her hair, and took a second larger  
towel to wrap around her body. She then gazed into the mirror for a moment before nodding and walking out.

"Going on a date, Kimmie?" Doctor Ann Possible, Kim's mother, asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Who are you going with?" Ann asked.

"Uh..." Kim said, suddenly unsure.

"Where are you going?" Ann asked.

"Well..." Kim said.

Ann looked at her daughter for a long moment and sighed heavily.

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble, Kimmie." Ann said, and then glanced to her left before looking back  
at her daughter. "This is one of the few times that I'm glad you're a lesbian."

"I'm bisexual, mom." Kim said softly. "But yeah, it's a girl."

"I know, honey." Ann said. "The only boy you date is Ron and you're not wary of telling me about your dates  
with him."

"Mom... it's just..."

"I understand, honey." Ann said. "I really do. Now you go and have yourself a nice time."

"Thanks mom." Kim said, feeling guilty as she saw the spark of pain in her mother's eye.

Ann hated her daughter dating strange women. She hated her daughter going out and picking up random  
strangers for one-night stands and dumping them the next morning. And she hated that her daughter was  
afraid to talk about them. That always made her think the worst of what had happened.

Kim walked into her room and sighed heavily before going to her bed and taking off her body towel which she  
used to dry off before dropping it carelessly on the floor and walking over to her bed. She picked up the  
panties and pulled them on easily, glancing over at a full length mirror and smiling at the figure before picking  
up the black dress and unzipping the back. She stepped into it and pulled it up, enjoying the feel of the  
stretchy fabric sliding across her skin as it moved like a lover's hands. As she brought the shoulder straps up  
and zipped up the back, she glanced at the mirror once more and turned to look herself over.

"Ferocious..." She said, grinning.

One thing Kim had always loved about her small breasts is that she never needed to wear a bra which  
was good for her since the added sense of exposure made things all the more intense for her. She  
reached her hand into her top, adjusting her breasts a bit before nodding with satisfaction and then  
taking the towel from her hair and drying it a little. She then walked over to her dresser, took her  
hairbrush, and ran it one-hundred and thirteen times through her long fiery mane, leaving it with a  
glossy sheen. She looked at herself and sighed softly before gathering her hair up and pinning it into a  
bun.

"Discretion," She said. She opened the box she had earlier retrieved from the closet and took off the  
lid, letting the four sides fall open to reveal a mannequin's head with a vibrant head of long blonde  
hair. She took the wig from the rest and carefully put it on, adjusting it just so and making sure her hair  
was disguised. Once satisfied, she took out a small box with two contact lenses held within. She took  
them out and put them onto her eyes making them go from olive green to an almost iridescent blue.  
She then applied a gentle touch of makeup—a bit of rouge for her cheeks and an almost nude shade of  
lipstick to her lips—and then stood once more. She walked to her closet and took out a set of black  
three-inch pumps which she deftly slid on, smiling to herself that she does not need to wear hosiery as  
her feet are naturally beautiful and her legs are virtually flawless. As a finishing touch, she took out a  
long tan trench coat and matching fedora which she put on and then walked out of her room.

"Kimmie?" Ann said and Kim glanced over at her. "Be careful and call if you're going to be out past ten."

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine." Kim said.

Kim turned and walked down the stairs quickly, heading out the front door and over to her car which  
she quickly climbed into. She slid the key into the ignition and gave it a turn, making the engine come  
to life. Shifting out of park, Kim glanced at the side-view mirror and saw her mother standing in the  
doorway, watching her silently. Kim sighed softly and drove out of the driveway and onto the street.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim drove her car up to the front of Il Giardino Terrazza, an upscale Italian restaurant situated in a ritzy  
Upperton neighborhood, and stopped as a young man wearing a nicely pressed white shirt, black  
slacks, and a handsome maroon vest walked out and around to the driver's side door, opening it for  
her. She stepped out—still dressed in her trench coat and fedora—and handed him the keys to her car.

"Scratch it and I'll have your head." She said coolly. She knew the routine. She'd done this a dozen  
times before at a handful of restaurants. She walked into the front entryway and was met by an older  
gentleman dressed in a handsome three-piece suit.

"Benvenuti al Giardino Terrazza." He said in flawless Italian. "May I have the name of the party?"

"Angelo." Kim said and he nodded.

"Come with me." He said and led her into the dining room which was populated by a handful of  
groups—mostly couples—but was still for the most part empty. He guided her to a table set for two  
and then pulled out her seat for her. "May I take your coat and hat?"

She nodded and removed her hat first, handing it to the man who handed it to another man who had  
walked up behind him. She then removed her jacket and he gingerly assisted, gently lifting the  
shoulders it up so she could slip her arms free with little effort. He handed the jacket to the man who  
walked off and she sat down before feeling her chair slide in a bit under the man's gentle touch.

"Would you care for some wine to drink?" He offered while holding out a wine list.

"Yes." She said. "Delia Nivolelli."

He smiled, cocked his head to the side, lifted his eyebrow, and nodded his head.

"Eccellente," He said.

She watched as he walked off and carefully scanned her surroundings while maintaining an appearance  
of detachment and disinterest—a skill learned and perfected at Middleton High.

The gentleman walked over to her once more with a bottle in hand. He showed her the bottle and she  
nodded once. He took out a waiter's corkscrew and deftly removed the cork before showing it to her.  
She glanced at it and nodded. He then poured some wine into her glass and she swirled it around while  
gazing at the color, then brought it to her nose for a soft sniff before finally taking a sip and nodding  
her approval. She put down her glass and he filled it for her.

"If there is anything you need, simply motion." He said.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

NEARBY...

A redheaded woman sat quietly, her eyes fixed on the blonde beauty drinking wine by herself. She had already  
passed three very important tests: The first was she arrived on time; the second was she dressed for the  
location; and the third was she ordered her wine without ever looking at the list. This intrigued the woman  
who noted from the gentleman's expression that she had made a very astute choice. Now she made ready for  
the final test... one which few have reached and fewer have passed. She stood and walked over to the table,  
sitting down across from Kim as if she had the divine right.

"Can I help you?" Kim said, taking a sip of wine.

"Perhaps," The woman said. "I saw you sitting there all alone and I thought that you looked really lonely and I  
figured you'd want some company..."

"So you decided to sit at my table?" Kim asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Well... yeah..." She said. "You're not expecting anyone... are you?"

"You assume that a young woman sitting by herself is waiting for someone?" Kim asked. "I don't know who  
you are or who you think you are, but I'd appreciate if you left now."

"Well done, Rose." The woman said, smiling at Kim.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Angel." The woman said. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Kim watched the woman carefully as she reached across the table to shake her hand and accepted the courtesy  
before turning the woman's hand outward and exposing her inner forearm and a small scar she knew was the  
byproduct of a cheerleading accident two years prior.

"What are you doing?" Angel demanded.

"B." Kim said levelly.

'Angel' stared at Kim for a long moment, her eyes wide with shock.

"K?" She finally squeaked out.

Kim darted her eyes to the left, exposing her eyes' true color for a split-second. Angel—Bonnie in disguise—sat  
back in her seat, looking defeated. The man walked over to the table and blinked at the tableau.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No." Kim said. "It seems that my date has arrived."

Bonnie blinked, taken aback by this statement.

"Would the young lady care for some wine?" The man offers and Bonnie nodded. He poured her a glass and  
she drained its contents with a single gulp. He re-fills it and she made to lift it but Kim reached over and put  
one finger on the rim opposite Bonnie's lips.

"Slow down." Kim commanded in a level tone. Bonnie unconsciously nodded and put down the glass once  
more. "We will have the lunch special."

"Of course," The man said, nodding. "Will you be drinking the suggested wines or will you be choosing from  
the wine list?"

"I trust your choices for the various courses will be well made." Kim said.

"Of course," He said, nodding his head and walking off. Moments later, a man walked over with a tray and  
stand. He took a basket of garlic bread and set it down as well as two bowls which he filled with a hearty  
minestrone soup, and finished his task by setting down two small Caesar salads before the women. He then  
picked up his tray and stand, and walked off.

"K... what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Enjoying my minestrone," Kim said calmly while spooning out a bit of the red soup and bringing it carefully  
to her lips. Bonnie watched in silence as she daintily took the bite before swallowing it, then set down her  
spoon, and touched her napkin to her lips. "So tell me, Angel, do you meet a lot of people this way?"

"This isn't how it seems." Bonnie said.

"Right," Kim said, taking a bite of garlic bread.

Bonnie sighed heavily and looked down at her minestrone. "You're gonna kill me with this... aren't you?"

"Why?" Kim asked. "After all, it would kill me too. I answered your personal. So will you enjoy this meal  
with me or will I eat by myself while you sit there wondering what your eventual fate is?"

In thought for a second, Bonnie looked at Kim for a long moment before taking a bite of her salad.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim and Bonnie sat across from one another, their tiramisu half-finished as they were full from their meal.  
After the soup, salad, and garlic bread, they had been served ravioli quattro formaggi (Four cheese ravioli  
topped with a roasted tomato basil cream sauce) followed by Vitello Parmigiana (Lightly breaded veal cutlet  
sautéed in olive oil topped with marinara sauce and Mozzarella) which both women enjoyed, much to their  
surprise. The man course was Pollo Toscano (Chicken sautéed with mushrooms, roasted red peppers and  
spinach) served with ziti pasta in marinara sauce.

"Now where do we go?" Bonnie asked.

"You don't know?" Kim asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Not particularly, no." Bonnie said.

"I'm surprised. You set up this meeting. I had actually thought you had a nice hotel room lined up or  
something along those lines..." Kim said.

"Wait... you mean..."

"I mean I wouldn't mind going back to your hotel room with you." Kim said plainly.

Bonnie stared at her fellow cheerleader for a long moment before glancing at their waiter and making a motion.  
He nodded and walked out of their line of sight.

"Come on." Bonnie said, standing.

"What of the bill?" Kim asked, standing as well.

"I gave them my credit card number and authorized them to charge the full cost plus a twenty percent  
gratuity with the requirement that they send me an itemized copy of the bill." Bonnie said, walking  
around the table to where Kim was standing.

"Sounds like you've done this before." Kim said.

Bonnie's cheeks became rosier as she blushed.

"Don't worry... you're not the only one who's done this sort of thing before..." Kim said softly, wrapping her  
arm around Bonnie's waist. "Come on, beautiful..."

Bonnie blushed once more and Kim led her out of the restaurant, stopping only to retrieve her coat and hat.  
As they walk out front, Kim watched as her car pulls up and the valet stepped out and walked around the car,  
handing Kim her keys. Kim opened the passenger-side door and let Bonnie climb in before shutting the door  
and walking around to the driver's side and climbing in.

"Where to?" Kim asked.

"Upperton Arms," Bonnie said.

Kim nodded and drove out onto the road.

"Where's your car?" Kim asked.

"I caught a cab to the restaurant." Bonnie said, "Anonymity and all that."

"Ah." Kim said. From then on, the women rode in silence, the miles passing with only the slightest sounds of  
road noise from the outside permeating the vehicle. Arriving at the upscale Upperton Arms hotel, the Kim  
parked the car by the curb and two valets walked over, one opening the door for Kim while the second walked  
around and opened the door for Bonnie who stepped out and was joined a moment later by Kim who  
wrapped her arm around Bonnie's waist to guide her inside. Kim led Bonnie over to the desk and the clerk  
took one look at the two of them before putting a plastic key-card on the marble countertop. Kim took it and  
directed Bonnie to the elevators. Kim reaches out and touches the 'up' button.

"What floor?" Kim asked.

"Six. It's six-thirteen," Bonnie said.

"Your birthday," Kim said. "Cute."

"You... you remember my birthday?" Bonnie asked, mildly surprised.

"Of course," Kim said. "Who else do you think brought you birthday presents since you were six?"

"That was you?!" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yes." Kim said, nodding. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to an empty car. They stepped inside  
and Kim touched the 'six' button. The doors closed and it moved up the shaft easily. As they rode in the  
elevator, Kim chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked, feeling unusually defensive.

"Do you hear the song they're playing?" Kim asked.

Bonnie blinked and focused on the elevator music.

"Wait... isn't that..."

"I kissed a girl. Yeah," Kim said and Bonnie cracked a smile.

"That's great..." Bonnie said, chuckling softly as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened silently.  
They walked out of the lift and down the hall to a door where Bonnie used the key and they walked inside.  
"So..."

"So?" Kim asked.

"Well... I'm kinda feeling odd about this..." Bonnie said.

"Why? Because you're in a hotel room with the girl you've been a bitch to for the better part of the past  
decade?" Kim asked with a touch of bitterness.

Bonnie looked at Kim for a long moment then sighed and walked over to a dresser that was sporting two  
mannequin heads. She removed her wig and placed it on the head gently before removing a few hair pins from  
her auburn locks, letting them fall freely about her shoulders. She then walked over to the bed and sat down  
on it. She looks at Kim and patted the bed next to her.

"Come here, Kimmie." Bonnie said, surprising Kim with her uncommon use of her nickname. "Sit with me a  
while..."

Kim looked at her for a long moment, then walked over and sat down next to her.

"Kim, I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I really am. Yes, I was a bitch... but that's because I was afraid of what I was  
feeling at first, then I was afraid you wouldn't accept me... that fear made me hide... and my way of hiding  
was to be a bitch... and it hurt you... so I'm sorry..."

"You really think I can forget the past eight years with just that?" Kim asked.

"No." Bonnie said. "I don't. But I do think that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've  
done... then perhaps we can work on making things right between us..."

"Making things right how?" Kim asked.

"Well... I was thinking reconciling my thoughts and desires with reality..." Bonnie said, putting her hand  
gently on Kim's leg.

"So is that all you want from me?" Kim asked. "Just sex?"

"No, it's not... it's more..."

"What, then?"

"I want you." Bonnie said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"I want you to be with me." Bonnie said. "Not only your body... but your heart as well..."

"You're kidding... right?" Kim said.

"No." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Why not? You're such a good and beautiful person... even when I was so horrible to you, you never stooped  
down to the level I was at... you always held back... and you were even nice to me." Bonnie said. "Besides...  
you've got a smoking hot body."

"What?" Kim said, taken aback.

"Seriously. You're hot."

"No..." Kim said, demurring.

"You really think you're not that attractive?" Bonnie asked, incredulous.

"No... I mean look at me... I've got bee-stings for boobs and my legs are too strong from the cheerleading..."  
Kim said, feeling genuinely embarrassed at the moment.

"Your breasts are perfect and your legs are divine." Bonnie said and then blushed as she realized what she had  
said.

"Oh... thanks..." Kim said, turning the same shade of red as Bonnie.

They sat quietly for well over five minutes until Bonnie finally broke the silence.

"Kim... I know it'll probably take you a long time to say this... but I want to you to know... I have always  
loved you." Bonnie said.

Kim stared at her former rival with a mix of incredulity and shock. Bonnie looked at Kim for a long moment  
before she sighed softly, stands, and walked over to a small fridge. "Do you want anything?"

Kim blinked and looked at the fridge.

"You have a mini-bar?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Do you want anything?"

"Cranberry juice, please." Kim said and Bonnie took out the can before pouring it into a nearby glass. She  
then took out two small bottles and a second can and poured the contents into a second glass. She walked  
over and handed Kim the cranberry juice before taking a sip of her own drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Washington apple," Bonnie said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's in it?"

"Crown royal, sour apple pucker, and cranberry juice." Bonnie said as she sat down.

"And when did you start drinking?" Kim asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Bonnie, it does." Kim said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, feeling a rise of anger at the redhead.

"Because I don't want you drinking, Bonnie, not if it's gonna be like that. I can see that you've done that a lot  
in the past and if you've got access to the mini-bar here, that tells me that they don't question it anymore.  
Bonnie... you drinking worries me..." Kim said.

"Why? It's not your life." Bonnie said sassily.

"I know... but that doesn't make me worry any less about you, B." Kim said tenderly as she reached over and  
cupped Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie stared at the blonde for a long moment before standing once more and  
walking to the window.

"Nine." Bonnie said softly.

"What?"

"I started drinking when I was nine." Bonnie said. "My sisters threw a party and they mixed me up a Long  
Island Ice Tea. I didn't know what it was and it went down so easy. They got a kick out of seeing their little  
sister drunk as sin, and loved seeing the aftermath."

"And after that..?" Kim asked.

"Well, I remembered the detached feeling I got when I was drunk and I hate to say it but it was better than  
dealing with my family so I started sneaking alcohol from dad's liquor cabinet. That continued until I was  
thirteen when Connie caught me. After that, she told me that she would rat me out if I didn't get my alcohol  
from her at a markup." Bonnie said. "I don't remember my fourteenth birthday party. I don't remember a lot  
of things from junior high. I don't know if that is a bad thing, though... my sisters are brutal abusive bitches  
and my mother is as spastic as a human can be."

"But B, they're still your family! And you shouldn't be doing that sort of thing to yourself!" Kim exclaimed.

"Why not?" Bonnie demanded. "Why shouldn't I do that?"

Kim stood and walked up behind the brunette whose shoulders were shaking with barely controlled sobs. Kim  
stared at her back for a long moment, carefully considering her next action before she sighed softly and placed  
her hands upon her fellow cheerleader's shoulders. Bonnie's body went rigid and she stared out at the view of  
Upperton.

"Because it hurts me to see you doing that..." Kim said softly, her hot breath tickling the back of Bonnie's  
neck. "Please... put it down..."

Bonnie nodded and sets it down on a nearby end table. Kim smiled and then made her move. Bonnie stood  
stock-still as she felt Kim slide her hands down her arms and then lace their fingers together. Kim stepped a  
half-step closer to Bonnie, pressing herself to the brunette's back and resting her chin on her right shoulder in  
an intimate gesture.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Kim said softly, her hot breath now tickling Bonnie's ear. Bonnie stood motionless,  
unable to decide what to do next. Fortunately for her, she did not have to concern herself with this as Kim  
nuzzled into the crook of her neck and planted a soft kiss, feeling the young woman's pulse quicken as her  
lips pressed to her skin. Bonnie shivered and her hands clenched but she didn't react otherwise, letting Kim take  
the lead in their first encounter. "Mmm... you smell good..." Kim said, inhaling Bonnie's scent and letting out a  
protracted breath on Bonnie's neck, making her moan softly at the sensation. She turned to look at Kim and  
moments later their lips met in a fierce kiss...

HOURS LATER...

Kim and Bonnie lay cuddling in bed beneath the covers, Kim resting her head on Bonnie's well endowed chest  
comfortably.

"I could get used to this." Kim said softly while Bonnie stroked her hair, the wig having been abandoned  
thirty minutes into their tryst.

"So could I." Bonnie said, tenderly smiling down at the petite woman. "So could I..."

"Bonnie... in your personal... it said 'four-twenty okay'..." Kim said.

"It's purely recreational." Bonnie said. "I do it maybe once or twice a week. It usually takes me a month go to  
through an eighth."

"Oh... so do you..." Kim asked.

Bonnie smiled at Kim softly.

"Not with me, Kimmie. Sorry." Bonnie said. "Besides, when you're around, you're the only drug I need."

Kim smiled and nuzzled into Bonnie's body a bit more before stopping and sitting up slowly.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie said, taken aback by this odd action.

"I've got to call home..." Kim said. "I told mom I'd call if I was going to be out past ten."

"Oh." Bonnie said and watched as the nude redhead walked around the bed and over to the phone, lifting it  
from the cradle and dialing a number. She then put her hand on her hip and struck an unconscious pose.

"Hi, mom?" Kim said. "It's me... yeah... I'm gonna be out late... no... Don't worry... I'm safe... yes. I  
promise."

Kim glanced over at Bonnie and their eyes locked for a moment.

"My date is someone I would trust my life with." Kim said for both women's benefits. "Yeah... I'll see you  
later..."

She hung up the phone and Bonnie smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kimmie." Bonnie said.

"For what..?" Kim asked.

"For saying that... that really means a lot..." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, it's the truth." Kim said. "You don't need to thank me..."

"I know... but I still want to." Bonnie said.

"You're welcome, Bonnie." Kim said and climbed back onto the bed, looking like a tigress on the prowl.

"Kimmie... can we wait a bit longer before we go for another round?" Bonnie said and Kim nodded while  
deftly sliding her hand up along Bonnie's hip, slowly stoking the fires of desire within her. Kim then adopted  
her previous position, cuddling against Bonnie's side and using her chest as a pillow while she continues to  
gently caress Bonnie's flesh. Bonnie smiled down at the redhead while mulling over her next decision before  
nodding imperceptibly.

"K?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, B?" Kim said.

"I was thinking about giving up casual encounters..." Bonnie said.

"Oh?" Kim said.

"Yeah... I've found someone special to me and I don't need random flings anymore..." Bonnie said.

"Is she nice?" Kim asked.

"Sweet as sugar." Bonnie said.

"Is she pretty?" Kim asked.

"She's pretty as the day is long..." Bonnie said as she leaned down and kissed Kim atop her head.

"She sounds nice... are you ready to meet her parents?" Kim asked, looking up at Bonnie.

"To be with her? Yes." Bonnie said.

"Good..." Kim said. "I guess some good came of our casual encounter after all..."

THE END...

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's WAFFy and I know that I skipped a big chance to make that a raunch-fest  
but would that really add to the story? I think not so I left it out. I will be writing a small epilogue for all you  
who want to know how things turn out, but this isn't going to go much further. Thank you for reading, and  
huge thanks to Anime Apothecary for his tireless beta-reading of my seemingly mindless ramblings. ^_^


	2. Coming Out

Casual Encounters 2: Coming Out

Kim opened her eyes and smiled as she saw she's just a few scant inches from Bonnie's still sleeping face.

'_Beautiful.'_ She thought.

Bonnie's eyes opened and she smiled softly as she saw Kim watching her.

"Morning, Kimmie..." Bonnie said softly.

"Morning, Bonnie..." Kim said.

"Helluva sight to wake up to," Bonnie said.

"Mmhmm." Kim said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bonnie's in a tender kiss. Bonnie smiled  
and chuckled, making Kim break the kiss and look at her confused. "Did I miss something?" Kim asked.

"My mom once said you know you love someone if you're willing to kiss them even when they have morning  
breath." Bonnie said, smiling.

"Well if that's what morning breath tastes like, I don't really mind it." Kim said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Kimmie... I think that we should get up now..." Bonnie said softly and Kim opened her eyes to look at the  
brunette.

"I mean it's gonna take us both a little while to get ready and we've got to be out of the room by noon..."

"What time is it now?" Kim asked.

"Seven." Bonnie said. "But I like to have a calm and peaceful breakfast before I check out."

"All right," Kim said. "So then I guess I've got to get up and take a shower."

"Who said you get the first shower?"

"You think you're going first?" Kim asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Me." Bonnie said, climbing out of bed. "You get to wait for me."

"Oh, I don't think so." Kim said, climbing off the bed as well.

"You think you're going first?" Bonnie asked, glancing back at Kim as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Uh... yeah..." Kim darted past Bonnie and into the bathroom. Bonnie watched with a shocked and irritated  
expression until she noticed one very important fact: the door was still open. She walked into the bathroom  
and gazes into the shower stall to see Kim smiling at her coyly. "Looks like I'm first into the shower..."

"You are bad." Bonnie said, stepping into the shower as well. "Move over."

"If I'm so bad, then I won't." Kim teases.

"Move over or I'll make you move over." Bonnie said, mock-scowling at Kim.

"Well then make me." Kim said, grinning at Bonnie. Bonnie lifted her hands up to push Kim over but they  
were interrupted by a phone ringing. Kim held up one hand, stalling Bonnie's action, and then sighed.  
"Sorry... I've got to answer that..."

"It's all right." Bonnie said, kissing the redhead on the cheek before moving to the side. Kim stepped out and  
walked into the other room where she took her cell phone from her purse and opened it.

"Hello?" Kim said. "Yeah mom, I'm still alive. No... Sorry... I was just getting into the shower when you  
called... that's why it took so long... yeah... she's still here... What? Ok... yeah... well... that wasn't the plan...  
no, really... so... yeah... I'll be home in a little while... ok... I love you too. Goodbye."

Kim walked back into the bathroom where Bonnie is still in the shower, letting the water wash over her.

"Bonnie... mom wants you to come over to our house for brunch." Kim said.

"Brunch?" Bonnie asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Yeah... she said brunch... and it's gonna be at ten." Kim said.

"And it's eight now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah... Something like that..." Kim said.

"Guess we'd better get showered and ready, then." Bonnie said, stepping to the side and letting Kim in.

"Oh, aren't you just the lady, stepping aside to let the other lady into the shower." Kim said, grinning.

"Yeah... I'm much more lady-like than the lady who wouldn't move for me..." Bonnie said, sticking her tongue  
out at Kim.

"I can be as much of a lady as I need to be." Kim said primly.

"Yeah... right..." Bonnie said while silently acknowledging this fact.

FIFTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Bonnie stepped out of the shower and toweled each other dry before walking into the room where  
their clothes lay strewn about. Kim walked to her purse and grabbed out a pair of panties before pulling them  
on. She glanced over at Bonnie and chuckled as she put on a bra and panty set she had retrieved from her own  
purse before each of them re-dress in their previous day's attire. Once dressed, Kim grabs her hairbrush and  
turned to Bonnie.

"Sit down, B. I'm gonna do your hair for you." Kim said.

"Thanks, K." Bonnie said while sitting down. Kim then carefully began her task.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim slipped the final pin into Bonnie's hair, securing it in place before standing and walking to the mannequin  
head that is holding the scarlet locks.

"Red?" Kim asked, the question having popped into her mind the night before but having gone unasked.

"Well, it looks better on me than anything else." Bonnie said. "Aside from auburn, of course..."

"I'd have to agree with you... but the thought remains... are you just wearing it so you can look like me?" Kim  
asked teasingly as she takes the wig and carefully carries it over to Bonnie.

"Nobody can look as beautiful as you." Bonnie said and Kim's cheeks matched her hair as she helped Bonnie  
complete her costume. Once she's ready, Bonnie stood and looked at Kim. "Now your turn..." Kim nodded and  
idly noted with a small smile that Bonnie's cheeks are also tinged with red from her compliment.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Bonnie adjusts Kim's wig just a bit more and then smiles as she looks at the now blonde woman.

"Perfect." Bonnie said. "Of course, that's because I had a hand in things..."

Kim chuckled at Bonnie's precociousness and then glanced at the clock.

"Nine AM." Kim said. "We've got to get going..."

"Mmhmm," Bonnie hummed, nodding her head, and then stood. They walked out of their room and to the  
elevators which they rode down to the ground floor.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Bonnie drove down the road, a comfortable silence between the two of them as the car jostled over  
yet another of Middleton's potholes. Kim glanced down at her lap, then over at Bonnie's hand that is resting  
gently on the gear shift before reaching over and laying her hand atop Bonnie's and interlaced their fingers.  
Bonnie glanced down and then over at Kim who's looking forward with a slight blush on her cheeks. She  
smiled and turned back to the road, enjoying the feeling of the petite girl's hand on her own.

AT THE POSSIBLE HOME...

"Brunch?" James said for the seventh time in ten minutes.

"Yes, James. Brunch," Ann said. "Kimmie's coming home with a special someone and I invited the two of  
them to a brunch to talk to about things."

"A special someone? Is it Ron or someone else?" James asked.

"It's not Ron, honey." Ann said.

"Kim is dating a boy besides Ron? I'm going to have to talk to him..." James said to himself.

"Honey... it's not a boy..." Ann said gently and James stopped and slowly turned to face his wife.

"You mean Kimmie's dating a girl?" He asked and Ann nodded. "Oh. Well... at least I don't have to give the  
black hole speech."

Ann looked at him for a long moment with an uplifted eyebrow.

"You think I would have a problem that our daughter is a lesbian?" James asked.

"She's bisexual and frankly yes, I thought you would." Ann said.

"Why?"

"It just seemed like something that you would have a problem with."

"I have more of a problem with the fact that she was sneaking around and dating this girl behind our backs  
than anything." James said.

"Actually... I knew she was going out to meet with her..."

"And has she done this in the past?"

"Not with her... but with others..."

"Who did she go with?" James asked.

"I didn't ask and Kimmie didn't say..." Ann said. "She meets them on Craig's List and then goes out with  
them."

"And you didn't have a problem with this? Ann... You know just as well as I do what sort of deviant and  
delinquent individuals are running amok out there." James said.

"Yes, and I know that once our daughter has her mind set on something, that nothing will dissuade her from  
doing it." Ann said. "And that's including meeting random strangers for casual sex."

James looks at his wife silently for a long moment and then sighs.

"Ann... I'm trusting you had Kimmie's best interests in heart... and I'm glad you didn't tell me because I would  
worry." James said. "Though now I worry who she is bringing home."

"We'll see when she arrives."

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Ann glanced over as she heard a knock at the door and walked to it. She pulled it open and looked at the two  
young women standing before for a long moment before recognition finally dawned on her.

"Kimmie?" She said.

"Hi mom," The blonde girl said.

"I didn't recognize you with that wig on... why didn't you use your keys?" Ann asked.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out," Kim said.

"Oh... thank you. Now come in... And this is the young lady you stayed with last night?" Ann asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Ann said. "Doctor Ann Possible, Kimmie's mother."

"We've already been introduced, Mrs. Possible." Bonnie said and Ann's jaw dropped open from shock  
hearing Bonnie's voice.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller?" Ann said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, blushing lightly.

"Well, honey, anything is possible for a Possible." James said from the dining room. "Come in, ladies, brunch  
is ready."

"Brunch?" Kim said.

"Forty-seven." Bonnie said.

"What?" Ann asked.

"I'm counting the number of times she said 'brunch' today." Bonnie said. "It seems to be a foreign concept to  
her."

"Well, it's not a usual practice for our family to have brunch." Ann said. "However, I felt it would be better if  
we were to sit down at a peaceful meal to discuss the terms of your involvement with Kim."

Bonnie lifted her eyebrow at this statement.

"Terms, mom?" Kim asked. "It's not like we're setting up a contract..."

"Well, actually..." Bonnie said and they looked at her. "I'm fully intent on binding myself to you and never  
leaving her for any clause."

"Mom, I'm gonna tie her up in my room, ok?" Kim said, holding her hand over her eyes. "And don't worry...  
she'll be gagged as well."

"I've got to agree, Bonnie. Those were some very bad puns." Ann said while Bonnie grins impishly. "Bad  
jokes aside, you do feel that way about Kimmie?"

"I want to hold her close and never let her go." Bonnie said. "To be honest... I've loved her for years but was  
afraid to come out and say it. Kimmie's the one who had the strength to even continue the date after the  
initial point where we discovered who the other was. But now... now I know what I've missed out on for so  
many years... and I will not go without anymore."

Ann nodded silently, then looked at the dining room table out resplendent with a variety of fruits, vegetables,  
and other finger foods in a buffet style before glancing back at the others. Kim glances over as well and they  
hear a growl from her stomach. She blushes as all eyes turn to her.

"Have you girls had breakfast?" Ann asked.

"No... We had just woken up and were getting into the shower when you called and so we just got ready and  
came here..." Kim said.

"Then by all means, Kimmie, go and fix something to eat." Ann said. "The boys will be home soon so you  
might want to grab something before they arrive."

"Good point." Kim said. "C'mon, Bonnie... the tweebs are human vacuums."

"Sure..." Bonnie said, walking over and fixing herself a plate while Kim fixes her own. As they finished, they  
looked over as they hear the front door open and the tornadoes known as Jim and Tim Possible rushed into  
the house and stop seeing the two beautifully dressed young women.

"Hicka-bicka-boo..." Jim said, appraising them with his eyes.

"Hoosha..." Tim finished.

"Tweebs, if you're done giving me the leering eye..." Kim said, making the brothers stare at her with horror.

"KIM?" They demanded in unison.

"That's right." Kim said. "Makes you feel kinda creepy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." They say.

"Will you leer at girls again?" Kim asked.

"Not if they're our sister." Jim said.

"That's just weird." Tim said.

"Tweebs." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"So who's your lovely lady friend?" Jim asked.

"She's taken, Jim." Kim said.

"So you've finally come out?" Tim asked.

"You two knew?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Tim said. "We overheard you talking to mom when you were heading out a couple months ago and  
put things together from there."

"So anyway... who is she?" Jim asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Bonnie said.

"Wait a second... I know that voice! Bonnie!" Jim exclaimed and Bonnie nodded. "You and Kim are together?"

Bonnie nodded again.

"Hoosha!" The brothers cheered, giving each-other a high-five.

"I take it you approve?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we figured you were such an ultra-bitch either because of your gross insecurity or a secret desire for  
Kim." Jim said.

"We're just glad to hear it's option 'B.'" Tim said. "Now if you'll excuse us... there's a brunch table with our  
name on it..."

"Brunch..." Kim said.

"Forty-eight." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes...

SOMETIME LATER...

"B?" Kim said, glancing at the brunette who's leaning against her arm. "I'm gonna have to break up with Ron  
and tell him what's going on."

"Ouch." Bonnie said. "You want me there for moral support?"

"Please and thank you." Kim said, kissing her atop her head.

"Anything for you, love," Bonnie said, hugging Kim with one arm.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and dialed Ron. She waited for a second, and then heard his voice on  
the other end. "Ron?" She said.

"KP? What's happening?" He said.

"Ron... can you meet me at Bueno Nacho? There's something I want to talk to you about." Kim said.

"Sure thing, KP." He said. "I've been wanting to try their new Super Chimmuritos... it's gonna be bon-  
diggity!"

"All right... I'll see you in about thirty minutes." He said and she ended the call.

"I'll be right there beside you." Bonnie said.

Kim nodded and the two girls got off the couch before walking out to the car and heading off to Bueno Nacho.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Bonnie walked into the fast-food restaurant and casually scanned the area, finding it was devoid of  
people save for Ned, the franchise manager, who was wiping down the counter. He looked up and stopped as  
he saw the two women standing there in stunning black dresses.

"B-buenos días, señoras..." He stuttered. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho..."

"Hey, Ned." Kim said and his eyes went wide. "When Ron gets here, point him to our table."

He nodded dumbly and they walked to a nearby booth before sitting down facing him with their backs to the  
door. Five minutes later, the door opened and Kim glanced over to see Ron walk in.

"Buenos días, Señor." Ron said. "Seems like a slow day today."

Ned lifted his hand and pointed at the two women dumbly, still shocked by the fact that the gorgeous woman  
was in fact Kim Possible. Ron looks over and plasters a cheesy grin on his face.

"Buenos días, Señoritas." Ron said, walking over with a swagger in his step.

"Hey, Ron." Kim said. "Have a seat."

Ron stared at Kim for a long moment before sitting down across from the two women.

"KP... why are you wearing a wig?" He asked.

"Ron... I wore this wig because I didn't want to be recognized." Kim said.

"Ok... but if you didn't want to draw attention to yourself, that dress isn't the way." Ron said.

"It was when I went out to Il Giardino Terrazza."

"Went out to where?" He asked, confused.

"Il Giardino Terrazza, it's a four star Italian restaurant in Upperton." Kim said.

"But why would you go there?"

"I was meeting someone there." Kim said.

"Who?"

"Me." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Wait... why was Kim meeting you at a swanky Italian restaurant?" Ron asked.

"We went there on a date." Kim said. "Ron... I have two confessions to make and something very hard to tell

you... I'm bisexual and in love with Bonnie... and I don't love you..."

"You're in love with Bonnie?" He asked. "SICK AND WRONG! SICK AND WRONG!"

Kim stared at him with wide, pain filled eyes as he freaked out about the situation. Bonnie wrapped her arm  
around Kim's shoulder to give her comfort as her best friend's words cut deep.

"Ron." Ned said, surprising everyone with its firmness. "If that is how you feel about them, get out of my  
restaurant."

"You're kicking me out of Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ned said. "I know you two have been friends for years, and I can see that they care about each other  
quite a bit and about how you are reacting to their relationship. You're hurting them, Ron, and I can't have  
anyone in my restaurant that hurts their friends because they decide to lead an alternative lifestyle. So you can  
either apologize to them for freaking out like that—and I mean apologize like you mean it—or get yourself out  
of my restaurant and never come back."

Ron stared at the manager who's eyeing him seriously before looking at Kim and Bonnie.

"Kim... Bonnie... I'm sorry that I freaked out at you... it's just really weird to hear about you and her  
together... I mean look back at our past! Bonnie's been a bitch to both of us for as long as I can remember."

"I was afraid of coming out and telling her I loved her." Bonnie said.

"And now you're coming out that you're gay..." Ron said.

"Bisexual," Kim said.

"How long did you know?" Ron asked.

"Five years." Kim said.

"You never told me?" Ron asked.

"I was afraid you would get angry." Kim said softly.

"Why would I get angry? Unless..."

She hung her head slightly.

"You were getting some on the side?" He asked and she nodded. "How many?"

"Thirty-seven," Kim said.

"How many of them were guys?" Ron asked.

"Just you," Kim said.

"So I'm the only guy you've been with." He said and she nodded.

"Have you ever wanted to be with another guy?" He asked.

"Well... I did date Josh for a while... and Hirotaka... and Erik as well..."

"No. I wanted to know if you've wanted to have sex with any other guys." Ron said and she shook her head.  
"Well, at least that makes me feel a little better." Ron said. "KP, I'm sorry for freaking out at you and I'm glad  
you've found someone to be happy with... but I don't think I can forgive you just yet for keeping this from  
me... I'll see you later."

The girls watched as he stood and walked toward the front doors.

"Ron." Ned said. Ron turned back and glanced at the pimple-faced nerd. "You're welcome to return if you so  
choose."

"Muchos gracias," Ron said and walked out of the restaurant without another word.

"Thanks, Ned." Kim said.

"You're welcome, Kim." Ned said. "I was in much the same situation you were in when I came out to my  
parents and so I know how it feels to need support."

"You're gay?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I came out a few years ago but keep it low-key for the most part." Ned said. "My boyfriend doesn't  
like the fact that he's gay getting around too much."

"Oh... ok..." Kim said.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to cleaning. Anything I can for you ladies while I'm here?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Kim said. "We've actually got to get going."

"Well, it was nice seeing you and congratulations on getting together." He said as he walked back to the  
counter while the girls stand and walk outside.

"So where are we going now?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we've come out to my family and Ron..." Kim said. "That leaves one other family..."

"Oh... shit..." Bonnie said.

"I'll be right there beside you." Kim said, "Just like you were there for me."

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

They walked to the car and quickly made their way to their next destination...

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Bonnie and Kim walked up to the front of the house, feelings of trepidation racing through both women—  
though neither wanted to show it for fear of spooking the other—as they made their way to the front door.  
Bonnie raised her hand and gulped softly before bringing it down in a solid knock. They stood there for a  
minute, then watched as the door opened to reveal Bonnie's mother standing there.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Hi, mom," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie... Why are you wearing a wig?" She asked.

"Mom, can we come in?" Bonnie said. "There's something I want to talk to you about..."

"Sure..." She said, stepping to the side and letting in the two young women who walk into the living room

where Connie and Lonnie were lounging on two of the couches. Lonnie looked up from filing her nails and  
lifted one well-manicured eyebrow.

"And who are you?" She asked.

Connie looked up from her book and sniffed derisively.

"No sense of fashion." She said dryly.

"The little black dress never goes out of style." Kim said. "And we pull it off in ways you never could,

Connie."

"I know your voice... you're that Kim girl, right? The one that Bon-bon was stuck to..?" She asked.

"I am." Kim said.

"So that means this must be Bon-bon." Connie said. "Love the wig, little sis."

"Back off, bitch." Kim said sharply, surprising the two elder women.

"So Kimmie-kitten has fangs." Lonnie said.

"Call me that again and I'll tear out your throat." Kim growled.

"Con-con, Lon-lon, behave." Their mother said, silencing them. "Now you said you had something to tell us?"

"Mom... I'm gay." Bonnie said.

"Holy shit! I knew that you were a dyke!" Lonnie crowed only to choke a moment later as Kim had her right  
hand wrapped around her throat.

"Watch your damn mouth." Kim growled.

"Lonnie, don't use slurs in my presence again. Kim, please release my daughter's throat." Bonnie's mother  
said. "Now, Bonnie, when did you discover you were a lesbian?"

"I've known I was a lesbian almost as long as I knew Kim." Bonnie said. "Sure, I didn't know what the word  
meant, but I knew I liked her a lot."

"And why it is only now that you're coming out?" Her mother asked.

"I only confessed my love for her yesterday." Bonnie said. "We met for a blind date and that's when she found  
out I was a lesbian."

"And you spent the night together?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"Whore." Connie said.

"Your credit cards are frozen for a month." Bonnie's mother said calmly, much to Connie's dismay. "And  
now where are you intent on taking this?"

"Cohabitation after graduation," Bonnie said. "Marriage if Colorado ever changes their constitution."

"We could move to Canada." Kim said. "They allow gay marriage up there."

"That's a plan..." Bonnie said. "Apply for citizenship and get married..."

"Perhaps in the future," Bonnie's mother said. "After all, your Aunt Theresa lives up there. So is that  
everything that you wanted to tell us?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Then I'm glad for both of you." She said.

"Thanks, mom." Bonnie said.

Bonnie's mother smiled and hugged both girls before walking out of the room.

"Man-eater." Lonnie growled.

"Bonnie, if you want to move in with me to get out of here, I've got room." Kim said.

"Thanks Kim." Bonnie said. "I might take you up on that."

The girls walked to the front door and Kim gave Bonnie one more kiss before walking to her car and driving  
out of the driveway. Bonnie walked back into the house and straight up to her room to escape any more  
hateful words from her sisters.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Bonnie opened her eyes and sighed softly before walking out of her room. She walked down the hall and into  
the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her to prevent her sisters from harassing her while she  
prepared for her day.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and makes a rude gesture to her sisters who are standing by the door,  
waiting impatiently for her to get out of their way.

"It took you long enough." Connie snapped.

"Bite me." Bonnie said tiredly.

"Eww... you're hitting on your sisters now?" Lonnie asked.

"I wouldn't hit on you with a stick." Bonnie said. "You're not worth the time or effort."

She walked into her room and shut the door with a resounding slam that made both girls jump. Bonnie then  
put on in a comfortable outfit of a navy blue blazer, white button-down oxford with a red tie and a cute above-  
the-knee blue-plaid skirt before putting on a pair of knee-high socks and slipping on a pair of black dress  
shoes. She glimpsed at her mirror and smiled as she saw her reflection before walking out of her room and  
down the stairs.

"See you later, mom!" She called, walking out the front door. As she turned to climb into her car, she heard a  
wolf whistle and glanced back to see Kim sitting in her car with a grin on her face. She walked over and leaned  
down to give Kim a soft kiss.

"Nice look." Kim said as they broke the kiss. "Naughty school girl?"

"Something along those lines..." Bonnie said. "And you? Black slacks, a white oxford, and a navy pullover?"

"I thought I'd try something a little different." Kim said. "To be honest, I don't know what possessed me to do  
this..."

"Well, I like it." Bonnie said, smiling at the redhead before kissing her once more and then jogging around the  
car and climbing in on the passenger's side. Kim looked over and watched as she buckled in before putting the  
car into drive and pulling away from the curb...

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim parked the car and sighed softly before opening her door and stepping out. She glanced across the top of  
the car and watched as Bonnie stepped out as well. "What a sight." Kim said as she glanced at the beautiful  
brunette's profile.

Bonnie looked over and smiled before looking past Kim at the school's reader board.

"I wonder what that means..." Bonnie said.

"What?" Kim asked, turning to look as well. "A Chance for Romance... Wait, isn't that the theme for the  
Valentine's Day dance?"

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie said, chuckling. "I totally forgot. So who are you going with?"

Kim shot her a level glance and Bonnie smiled impishly at her.

"Come on." Kim said. "We're gonna be late for class."

"All right." Bonnie said, and they made their way to the front entrance, Kim sidling up next to her and  
wrapping her arm around Bonnie's waist. "Possessive much?"

"I want everyone to know that you're taken." Kim said, smiling at Bonnie as they walked in the front door.  
"Besides, what better way is there to come out?"

"Good point." Bonnie said, grinning at Kim. They then walk in the front doors and stop as they see Mister  
Barkin wading through the crowd. As he reaches them, he stops and takes in the sight afforded to him.

"Possible, can you explain why you have your arm around Miss Rockwaller?" Mr. Barkin asked, drawing  
everyone's attention to the couple with his booming voice.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Kim said and they walked off leaving the stunned ex-marine in their wake.

"That was easy." Bonnie said. "Now for the fallout..."

"Whatever they bring, I can take because I refuse to give you up." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kimmie." Bonnie said and their lips met in a soft kiss before they headed off to class.

The End

I'd like to say a big thanks to Anime Apothecary for beta-reading my stories and to everyone who takes  
the time to read and review my stories. I really appreciate it! ^_^

TK


End file.
